La Mujer del Duende Azul
by Vania-Black
Summary: Esto es para nuestra mejor amiga ELISABETH, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENAAA! aunque con retraso. Idea original: Vania. Corrección de Redacción y apuntes en negrita y cursiva: Nora. Pues eso querida, que te guste de: Vania y Noracontiene escena Erotica
1. Parte 1: Llegada a Villapereza

**Esto es un regalo para ti, Eli, de dos colgadas…**

**Idea original y argumento del desarrollo: Vania.**

**Aportación de ideas, corrección, redacción y apuntes (en cursiva los apuntes): Nora.**

**Y aquí va el rollo de: los personajes pertenecen a Magnus Scheving y bla bla bla…**

_**FLASH BACK**_

La primera impresión que Stephanie tuvo de Villapereza no fue precisamente buena: el campo de deportes se encontraba cubierto por una espesa capa verde entre la que asomaban a cada paso las malas hierbas, las porterías, al igual que las canastas, carecían de red y el metal que las formaba estaba desconchado y oxidado, la caseta de los helados cerrada y llena de pintadas y la puerta de entrada a la ciudad no merecía ni ser descrita.

Su tío Milford le dio una calurosa bienvenida, pero cuando la niña mencionó la palabra jugar el le dio una baraja de cartas, de la cual ella pronto se aburrió, motivo por el cual decidió salir a jugar con otros niños para ir haciendo nuevas amistades.

- Tío, ¿dónde puedo encontrar más niños para jugar? – preguntó-

- Stephanie, aquí los niños juegan dentro de sus casas con los videojuegos.

Resignada se calzó sus zapatillas rosas y tomó la puerta saliendo a la calle, paseo por el desierto pueblo hasta llegar a un parque cuasi-abandonado donde se sentó en uno de sus bancos, pensando en la vida que le esperaría allí… Al cabo de un rato pasó un niño rubio de ojos azules con una piruleta en la mano.

- ¡Hola! ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Me llamo Stephanie, soy la sobrina del Alcalde y me he mudado aquí hace poco, salí para ver si conocía a alguien pero las calles están vacías…

-Ya, es que jugamos mucho a la consola… ¡Ven que te presente a los demás! Están aquí a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fueron caminado por la calle y llegaron a una casa decorada de una extraña forma, con antenas y otros aparatos eléctrico-tecnológicos, allí Stephanie fue presentada a los demás niños de Villapereza, y consiguió convencerles de que abandonaran un rato el ordenador y salieran a tomar el aire y jugar, cosa a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

Cuando parecía que estaban empezando a aprender a divertirse de forma activa, apareció un joven con tupe, prominente barbilla y ojos claros, él era Robbie Retos Rotten, el culpable de que la ciudad se hubiese abandonado a la pereza y el dejamiento, y el cual sabía la debilidad de cada uno de ellos, por lo que los niños volvieron a entrar en sus casas dejando sola a una Stephanie muy desilusionada. Abatida volvió a casa de su tío.

Este al verla deprimida decidió hablar con ella, mantuvieron una charla acerca de lo descuidada que estaba Villapereza, tras debatirlo él prometió ponerle solución, pero obviamente no estaba en sus manos el hacer que los niños dejaran de ser unos vagos, pero entonces le habló de un Súper héroe con un nº 9 en el pecho que habitaba un dirigible cerca de la ciudad, y le dijo que quizá él podría ayudarla, se pusieron en contacto con él pero resultó que no era el nº 9 si no el 10, se hacía llamar Sportacus, enseguida él y la joven pelirrosa congeniaron y, juntos fueron proponiendo nuevas actividades y juegos, desde aquel día Villapereza se fue animando y poco a poco dejaron de ser tan perezosos.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Habían pasado 7 largos años en los que Robbie Retos Rotten no había dejado ni un solo día de intentar que Sportacus abandonase la ciudad con alguno de sus inventos y tretas, pero siempre se le torcían las cosas y nunca conseguía su cometido.

Aquel día era un sábado más, todos estaban practicando algún deporte en el campo.

-¡¡MILFORD!! ¡¡MI REFRESCO!!– Se oía gritar a la Señorita Corre Corre

-Ya voy Señorita Corre Corre – contestaba Milford agobiado

Mientras todo esto transcurría en "La superficie" el malo malísimo de Villapereza Robbie Retos Rotten estaba en su Guarida/Escondite/Zulo perfeccionando el "Echa a patadas en el culo 3333" (sí, su nuevo invento)

- Con esto por fin conseguiré echar a Sporrarus de Villapereza para Siempre – pensaba Robbie en alto.

- ¿Hasta cuando dices? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

- Hasta siempre –contestó con un gesto de mano y sin darle importancia

En aquel momento se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y preguntó a la figura que estaba tras él:

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

- Esas son demasiadas preguntas juntas, solo contestaré a una, así que escoge bien.

- Oye, estás en mi casa, aquí las normas las pongo yo. ¿Qué haces en mi Guarida secreta?

- Jajajajaja, sí, súper secreta, fuera hay varios carteles en los que pone "Guarida de Robbie Retos Rotten" pero sí, es una guarida secreta… Y para tu información he venido a ver a alguien.

- ¿A quién? ¿Quién eres?

- Muajajajaja… Parece mentira que no me conozcas.

Robbie estaba empezando a irritarse en exceso, lo cual le ponía nervioso.

- Como no me digas quien eres de inmediato, gritaré.

- Jajajaja, no estás en peligro, así que El Duende Azul no vendrá a ayudarte, Rottie.

Ante aquella respuesta, la cara de Robbie se tornó de enfado a sorpresa.

-Así solo me llama…

- Sí Rottie, así solo te lo llamo yo. –Dijo la figura saliendo de las sombras y revelándose una joven de cabello castaño y ojos soñadores que compartía muy ligeramente rasgos con él.

- Pero –Dijo Robbie sorprendido- Tú no puedes ser ella… Eres demasiado mayor.

- Rottie solo soy dos años mas joven que tu. –Repuso ella cansinamente-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a echarte una mano con tu archienemigo Sportacus.

-No necesito tu ayuda – dijo en tono orgulloso.

- Robbie, no seas orgulloso llevas años intentando deshacerte de él para que te dejen ser perezoso tranquilo y no lo has conseguido… Y de todo tiene la culpa la niña del pelo rosa, por su culpa empezó todo…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Leía las cartas que me enviabas…

- Como nunca recibí contestación pensé que no te las habían dado…

-No te contestaba por que creía, precisamente por tu orgullo, que te las arreglabas solo, pero los rumores de que un saltarín vestido de azul estaba acabando con la paciencia de un Rotten han podido con eso.

-¿Rumores?

La joven ignoró la pregunta:

-Bueno, quiero ir a ver la "Ciudad". ¿Me acompañas?

- Pues va a ser que no, ahora que esos enanos repulsivos están en silencio voy a aprovechar para dormir un rato.

Ella iba a replicar, pero supuso de antemano que sería en vano y se ahorró el esfuerzo…

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras…

La recién llegada salió a la superficie, anduvo largo rato paseando y examinando cada casa, cada lugar de la pequeña ciudad, el buzón por el que se le enviaba correo a ese tal Sportacus, la alcaldía y las casas, el parque… Solamente le faltaba conocer a sus habitantes.

Mientras caminaba con la mente posada en ningún pensamiento en concreto, se tropezó con un muro.

-Tranquilos, lo he hecho a propósito, quería sentir la suavidad de la piedra –dijo a nadie, pero de pronto empezaron un montón de risas, se giró para conocer a sus atrevidos dueños, pero encontró un montón de chicos entre los 11 y los 16 años.

Se quedaron callados mirándose, hasta que el que parecía más pequeño decidió romper el silencio.

- Hola, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? – le preguntó el niño, de unos 11 años, rubio con ojos azules y varios paquetes de chicles y caramelos sobresaliéndole por los bolsillos de su ropa.

-¡Hola! Sí, soy nueva. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Ziggy ¿y tú?

- Soy Eriath Retos Rotten…

-¿Retos Rotten? –Preguntó extrañada una adolescente de pelo rosa- acaso eres pariente de…

-Sí –interrumpió Eriath a la joven- de Robbie, su hermana menor.

-¡Hala! ¡No sabíamos que Robbie tuviera una hermana pequeña! –Dijo Stephanie sorprendida…

-Bueno… -Dijo Ziggy- En realidad no sabíamos que tuviera familia y…

-¡Ziggy! –Gritó la pelirrosa –Perdónale, habla sin pensar y…

-No tiene importancia –dijo Eriath, quien sonrió.

La niña del pelo rosa continuó hablando:

- Ellos son Píxel, Stingi, y Trixie… -Dijo señalando a un joven afroamericano, un chico castaño vestido de amarillo y una niña con ropas muy holgadas y tres coletas -Yo soy Stephanie. Íbamos a echar un partido de volley…

- ¿Quieres jugar en MI equipo? – preguntó el llamado Stingi.

-Stingi… -Dijo Trixie- será NUESTRO EQUIPO.

-Gracias chicos, -volvió a sonreír Eriath- pero no me apetece – pues, si se parecía en algo a su hermano mayor, era en que tenía parte de su pereza, no toda, pero sí una pequeña parte.

Se sentó en el banco que había en el campo de deportes para ver jugar a los chicos, Ziggy se puso a lado de ella y le ofreció caramelos.

-No gracias –dijo ella sonriente.

Eriath bostezó y se disponía a echarse una cabezadita bajo el sol, cuando, de pronto, los niños pararon de jugar. Eriath se extrañó al ver que todos estaban parados en silencio, pero supuso que se habían cansado así que no le dio demasiada importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban buscando algo, o a alguien…

Se oía un "Miau" cuya procedencia ninguno parecía saber identificar, se dividieron para buscarle mientras Eriath contemplaba la escena con curiosidad sin saber bien que hacer o decir cuando un grito de Stephanie la sacó de su estado confuso:

-¡Ahí, en el árbol!

Todos dirigieron la mirada al árbol que había justo encima del banco y descubrieron a un lindo gatito.

-¡SE VA A CAER! – Grito Ziggy – ¡SE VA A CAER! – volvió a vociferar.

-Ziggy eso ya lo sabemos –Dijo Stephanie –Y no es de gran ayuda… Podría intentar cogerlo pero no llego a la rama… -la pelirrosa intentó, vanamente, alzarse hasta la alta rama, pero le faltaban unos centímetros… Ella, junto a los niños, posaron la mirada sobre Eriath, que era bastante más alta que todos ellos…

- Vale –dijo ella comprendiendo- He pillado la indirecta, yo lo cojo –sonrió levantándose resignada del banco, pues prefería escalar un árbol a aguantar a Robbie recién despertado por los niños, que armarían un escándalo si no conseguían rescatar al minino…

Así que se armó de valor, apartó de si misma ese respeto que le tenía a las alturas y sus pequeños atisbos de pereza y empezó a trepar por el árbol.

Apoyó los pies en el respaldo del banco y con un pequeño salto se subió a la pola en la que el gatito estaba, agarrándolo, pero Eriath era más alta que los demás niños, sí, pero eso tenía de consecuencia el ser también algo más pesada, y cuando ya tenía en brazos al animal oyó un crujido bajo sus pies, la rama empezó a agrietarse…

- "Oh, oh" – pensó Eriath

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí un Súper dirigible azul surcaba las nubes, en su interior un musculoso y apuesto joven de ojos tan azules como su ropa hacía flexiones en el suelo…

_**Apunte de Nora: "Pipipipipipi" (El Cristal de Sportacus se ilumina y este lo mira, sumido en una revelación)**_

- Mi cristal –Resonó la voz del chico al ver que este brillaba y se encendía sonando- alguien esta en apuros

_**Apunte de Nora: "Fiu fiu fiu" (Véase movimiento que hace Sportacus cuando va a salvar a alguien)**_

Con un salto se bajó del súper dirigible.

_**Apunte de Nora: "Chan chan charará" (la musiquita de cuando Sportacus va a salvar a alguien)**_

Dando volteretas y saltos por doquier se dirigió a donde su intuición le indicaba que se encontraba el peligro.

_**Apunte de Nora: Pegando saltos y realizando piruetas mientras marca culo y paquete y nosotras babeamos… (Pero eso no tiene ninguna relevancia con la historia)**_

Llegó a donde estaban los niños mirando a su alrededor, pero todos estaban a salvo, aliviado iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando Stephanie, sin dejarle preguntar le señaló el árbol.

Él vio a una joven encaramada a la rama con un gato en brazos, justo cuando iba a volver a abrir la boca ella se adelantó gritando: La rama acababa de romperse, y Eriath caía en dirección al suelo, él reaccionó rápido y entonces el de un salto se coloco debajo y cogió entre sus brazos a la muchacha.

-Gracias – dijo ella algo aturdida, cuando levantó la mirada para ver a quien estaba agradeciendo no haberse metido una tremenda leche contra el suelo, se topó con unos preciosos ojos azules en los que con una barca se podría navegar mar adentro sin temor a naufragar, pues en ellos tan solo se veía calma.

- De nada –Contestó él depositándola en el suelo con delicadeza- Creo que no nos conocemos… Permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Sportacus

- Yo soy Eriath– Contestó ella como si las palabras salieran solas, puesto que le sonaban a si misma como un lejano murmullo, ya que sus ojos y su mente seguían vagando en el mar de la mirada de Sportacus.

-Eriath, has hecho un trabajo noble rescatando a ese gatito pese a arriesgarte… Por cierto, eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿tienes algún pariente aquí?

-Sí… -Dijo ella recordando por que estaba allí y ante quien- Soy la hermana menor de Robbie, -dijo puntualizando el nombre- supongo que ya le conoces…

-Vaya… -Dijo él sorprendido- Ignoraba que Robbie tuviera una hermana…

-Todos nosotros lo ignorábamos –Dijo Stephanie, sacando a los dos jóvenes de su burbuja. Eriath, aún algo confusa, trato de encontrar algo que decir, pero una voz le ahorró tener que buscar palabras.

-¡¡¡ERIATH!!! –oyeron la familiar voz de Robbie.

-¡Ya voy! –Contestó ella, en una mezcla de alivio y pesar.

Sportacus, quien pese a haberla posado en el suelo la tenía agarrada, se sonrojó soltándola y despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-¿Te marchas, Eri? –Dijo la pelirrosa tomándose ya confianzas como para llamar a la joven Retos Rotten por su diminutivo el cual pronunció con algo de rintintín…

-Sí, Stephie, -dijo ella con sarcasmo- ya me voy… Encantada de haberos conocido chicos.

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, la pelirrosa está celosa e intenta fastidiar el momento flechazo, sí, yo también desearía arrancarla uno a uno sus rosados cabellos. Pero no podemos, tenemos que dejar que la historia se desarrolle sin que irrumpamos a asesinarla de forma lenta y dolorosa.**_

-¡Hasta luego! -dijeron los niños.

-Encantado Eriath –añadió Sportacus con una sonrisa-

-Hasta luego chicos – dijo Eriath tratando de no mirarle para no perderse de nuevo en sus ojos o embobarse con su sonrisa - Gracias de nuevo y encantada de haberte conocido Sportacus.

Y la joven partió rauda a la llamada de su hermano, resignada por tener que apartarse de esa mirada marina pero aliviada de encontrar una excusa que la rescatara de seguir hipnotizada por ella.

Eriath caminó casi sin pensar llegando hasta la guarida de su hermano, quien la esperaba de brazos cruzados señalando el tubo metálico**_ (Apunte de Nora: telescopio o como leches se llame, que no lo sé)_**

-He visto como entablabas amistad con El Duende Azul, la pelirrosa y sus amiguitos. Parece que te llevas muy bien, sobretodo con Sportatus.

-Se llama Sportacus –Puntualizó ella- Y no digas chorradas, no he entablado amistad, no como piensas, quiero llevarme bien para tener confianza con ellos, cosa que tú no posees, y así saber las debilidades de Sport… -Eriath se corrigió ante la mirada de su hermano- Del duende azul, conocer sus puntos flacos cuando tenga confianza con él, para ya sabes… Ayudarte. –Dijo ella no muy convencida de sus palabras, **_(Apunte de Nora: ¿Ha colado? No, ¿verdad?)_ **pero pareció que a Robbie si le resultaron convincentes, puesto que se le iluminó la cara y sonrió a la joven radiante.

-¡Hermanita, eres genial!

-Lo sé –Dijo Eriath tratando de sonreír y no pensar nuevamente en aquellos ojos…

-Se hace tarde, querida, así que es hora de dormir…

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, lleva durmiendo todo el día pero el hijo también se va a la cama a las 8 como buen villapereciano xD**_

-¿Dónde dormiré yo? –Pregunto ella.

-Búscate la vida –Dijo él volviendo a su tono borde y olvidando lo feliz que le hacía la "perversa" idea de su hermana para destruir a Sportacus- En mi cama duermo yo.

_**Apunte de Nora: ¡Momento pijama! (Ahora Robbie se gira a la velocidad de la luz y vemos colorines y de repente su ajustado traje de rallas granates y violetas ha dejado de marcar sus músculos y ahora lleva un pijama blanco con rallas azules verticales y de ositos que le queda corto por los pies y un gorro de dormir a lo gusilú, pero esto tampoco tiene relevancia en la historia)**_

Robbie salió de la estancia, partiendo posiblemente a su dormitorio y dejando a Eri sin saber bien que hacer, ésta trasteó por el resto del subterráneo hogar hasta encontrar una colchoneta vieja y una almohada…

-Será mejor que mañana pregunte dónde se compran muebles –suspiró mientras se acostaba y cerraba los ojos sin poder dejar de pensar en los de cierto joven vestido de azul… Eriath meneó la cabeza –No debo confundirme con esto, es el enemigo de mi hermano y estoy aquí para acabar con él… ¡No me inspira más que odio mezclado con indiferencia! Nada de simpatía o… ¿atracción? –dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban… -¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Ni de coña! –Dijo dándose palmadas en la cabeza- Soy la hermana de Robbie, soy una Retos Rotten y vengo a hacerle justicia a esto. Además, él seguro que tiene algo con esa pelirrosa, es la que peor me ha caído, él resto de niños eran simpáticos sobretodo Spor… ¡No!

Y, con ese dilema en la cabeza, Eriath acabó por quedarse dormida, soñando con un mar en el que navegaba sin miedo a nada, el mar de los ojos del que había sido su salvador aquella tarde.

El sol asomaba por el azul cielo de Villapereza, pero la guarida Retos Rotten nunca era alumbrada por los rayos del sol. Sin embargo Eriath, casi de forma automática, despertó cuando este brillaba con plenitud en la superficie. Miró el reloj: Eran las 11. No muy tarde, tampoco muy temprano… Una parte de ella quería cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo, pero su estomago le recordó que anoche no había cenado, y la gula pudo con la pereza, por lo que la chica se dirigió a la cocina a ver que podía desayunar… Vio a medias una tarta, obra probablemente de su hermano, y, pese a no fiarse mucho de las aptitudes culinarias de este, decidió comerse un pedazo antes de volver a salir: Aquel iba a ser un día largo y duro, pensaba, puesto que tendría que ver como hacer más cómoda y llevadera su estancia (todavía de duración indefinida) en Villapereza. Y, pese a que su cabeza quisiera en frío maquinar un plan para ganarse la confianza de Sportacus y, conociendo su punto débil, ayudar a su hermano; su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando, al asomar la cabeza por la entrada a la guarida, vio flotar en el cielo, confundiéndose con el mismo por su tonalidad, un súper dirigible de color azul…


	2. Parte 2: El segundo encuentro

Caminaba por las calles de la pequeña ciudad, debía buscar algún sitio donde comprar una cama, pero como parecía no tener sentido de la orientación todavía, decidió ir a preguntar a la alcaldía… Allí estaban todos los niños pidiéndole al alcalde Buenagente, algo de unos juegos.

Eriath, entro llamando a la puerta

-Hola Eri – dijo la pelirrosa con el mismo retintín que la tarde anterior

-¿Qué tal Stephi? – Contesto ella intentado parecer agradable – Hola chicos- pasó al lado de Ziggui –Ziggui- dijo alborotándole el pelo cariñosamente - Señor Alcalde Buenagente, ¿dónde puedo adquirir algunos muebles? – le pregunto a Milford

-¿Muebles? –El Alcalde se rascó su calva- En Villapereza no hay ninguna tienda de muebles Señorita Rotten- contestó

-¡Oh! Gracias por la información – la muchacha se iba a marchar resignada a tener que dormir en sillón naranja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntaba? –Añadió amablemente el alcade.

-Por nada, necesitaba un par de cosas para mi habitación en la gua… en casa de mi hermano.

-Si quiere yo puedo prestarle una cama – dijo la Señorita Corre Corre

-Y yo un mesita de noche – añadió Píxel

- Muchas gracias

Píxel llevó a Eriath hasta su casa, a por la mesita de noche, la cual llevó a la "casa" de Robbie sin mayor problema. Seguidamente fue a casa de la Señorita Corre Corre a buscar la cama… Pero, dado la vaguería de ésta, a Eriath le tocó cargar con ella sola, cosa con la que tuvo problemas…

Mientras tanto, en el súper dirigible…

_**Apunte de Nora: "Pipipipipipi" (El Cristal de Sportacus se ilumina y éste lo mira, sumido en una revelación)**_

- Mi cristal –Resonó la voz de Sportacus al ver que este brillaba y se encendía sonando- alguien esta en apuros

_**Apunte de Nora: "Fiu fiu fiu" (Véase movimiento que hace Sportacus cuando va a salvar a alguien)**_

- Puerta – Dijo mientras ésta se abría pudiendo así mirar por el telescopio, en ese momento vio a Eriath con una cama un tanto más grande que ella tambaleándose hacia los lados mientras intentaba, patosamente, caminar.

_**Apunte de Nora: "Chan chan charará" (la musiquita de cuando Sportacus va a salvar a alguien)**_

-Aeroflecha – Gritó Sportacus, sentandose de un salto sobre el mini-vehículo y partiendo hacia el lugar donde Eriath se encontraba.

**_Apunte de Nora: Ahora nosotras babeamos al verle el culito en primer plano de Sporty de pie en la aeroflecha… (Pero eso no tiene ninguna relevancia con la historia)_**

Eriath estaba a punto de caerse, la cama se tambaleaba junto a su peso y no podía apenas mantener el equilibrio, iba a derrumbarse sobre ella cuando de repente sintió como si el peso de ésta aligerase y la cama se elevó sobre su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Eriath –Dijo Sportacus sonriente, flotando en la aeroflecha y sosteniendo la cama con una mano -¿Qué tal amaneciste?

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, es muy normal que un tipo vestido de azul venga volando en un patinete con forma de flecha y sujete camas con una mano, una conversación matutina muy cotidiana y normal por las mañanas, ¿a qué sí?**_

-B… Bien –Dijo ésta con los ojos como platos –Eh… ¿No te pesa?

-¿El qué? –Contestó el sin entender… Eriath señaló la cama –Ah, ¿esto? ¡Qué va! –Sonrió mientras la hacía girar sobre su cabeza- ¿Dónde quieres que la lleve?

Robbie dormitaba en su guarida cuando de repente un estruendoso ruido se oyó en el salón, cabreado se levantó para ver quien osaba importunar su sueño cuando se encontró con una cama en mitad de la sala y a su hermana sentada encima.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó cabreado- ¡Acabas de despertarme mientras me echaba la siesta de después del desayuno!

Eriath puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se llama cama –dijo con desdén- se usa para dormir, me la presto una tal Bessy Corre Corre.

-¿Y como la has traído hasta aquí?

Eriath bajo el tono de voz y señaló la entrada a la guarida.

-Sportacus.

-¡QUÉ EL DUENDE AZUL…!

-¡Chist! –Señaló ella fijando su mirada en la entrada a la guarida nuevamente.

Robbie bajó el tono ante el gesto insistente de tu hermana

-¿Le has traído AQUÍ a ÉL?

-Sí… Y será mejor que no digas nada, estoy consiguiendo hacerme su amiga

-¿Su amiga? –Escupió él -¿Te quieres hacer amiga de mi archienemigo?

-El plan, Robbie –Le recordó Eriath de forma cansina en un susurro- Tengo que subir, me espera Spor… -se corrigió ante el gesto de su hermano- El duende azul –dijo en voz baja para que Sportacus no pudiera escucharlo- me espera.

Y, dejando a un ojeroso Robbie retomar su siesta de después del desayuno, Eriath salió de nuevo a la superficie. Se encontró una mano tendida en las escaleras, la tomó para estar cara a cara con esos ojos azules en los que una vez más volvió a perderse…

Tomando la mano de éste y saliendo a la superficie, Eriath y Sportacus empezaron a pasear por las calles de Villapereza, en silencio… Él parecía no estar muy seguro de que tema de conversación mantener con una Retos Rotten y ella estaba cavilando entre el plan para ayudar a su hermano y cierto cosquilleo que estaba teniendo en el estómago en aquellos momentos, cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, siguió caminando como si nada, bien pensado podría deberse a que no había desayunado bien y al esfuerzo por llevar los muebles, pensaba, pero de repente empezó a verlo todo muy borroso…

-Eriath –Preguntó Sportacus notando el malestar de la chica- ¿Estás bien?

Ella iba a responder afirmativamente pero antes de poder abrir la boca, perdió el equilibrio, Sportacus, justo a tiempo, la sostuvo en brazos evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo, y la sentó en un banco.

-¿Eriath? –Dijo tratando de reanimarla.

Ella tardó unos instantes en recuperarse, instantes durantes los cuales estuvo recordando cual era el motivo de su estancia en Villapereza pese a que le costase aceptarlo, una vez se sintió del todo mejor alzó su mirada hacia aquellos azules ojos y, tratando de no perderse en ellos, habló por fin.

- Una vez más debo darte las gracias – dijo intentando sonreír.

- Siempre es un placer – contestó inclinándose sobre el banco para cogerla de la muñeca y tomarle el pulso.

- ¿Cual es tu secreto? – preguntó ella con curiosidad tratando de ignorar el tacto de los dedos de él en su muñeca.

- ¿Mi secreto para qué? –respondió sin entender

- Para ser tan ágil y fuerte: los reflejos, el ir salvando al mundo, andar haciendo volteretas y saltando por ahí, tener tanta fuerza…

- Pues simplemente duermo 12 horas, no como dulces y… –se alejo hacia un árbol para volver con algo en una mano –…las Sporchuches – terminó la frase ofreciéndole una bonita manzana roja.

Eriath la miró con curiosidad, puesto que en su menú no figuraban esas cosas, pero sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y le dio un mordisco…

-Mmm –Dijo la muchacha mientras masticaba –Está muy rica… Gra…

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a dar, por enésima vez, las gracias a Sportacus fueron interrumpidos:

-¡Sportacus! – oyeron a los lejos. Ambos miraron buscando de donde provenía la llamada y vieron a la pelirrosa corriendo hacia ellos mientras saludaba con la mano, cuando llego a su altura se dirigió a Sportacus sin mirar a Eriath:

-Vamos a jugar un partido de bolos –Dijo jadeando- ¿Te apetece jugar Sportacus?

-¡Claro! –Respondió con efusividad y, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Eriath añadió- ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Ante esta propuesta a Stephanie se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, cosa que, pese a que Sportacus no se diera cuenta, Eriath sí notó.

-Bueno… La verdad es que… No sé jugar –Respondió mientras a la pelirrosa se le iluminaba nuevamente la cara.

-Una lástima- Dijo interrumpiéndola- Otra vez será…

-Aún no terminé –Puntualizó Eriath- Dije que no sé pero… supongo que nunca es tarde para aprender ¿no? – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sportacus ante la mirada venenosa de la niña.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que empezó a oscurecer, Sportacus se encargo de enseñar a Eriath agarrándola por la cintura y posando sus manos sobre las de ella para enseñarla a coger la postura, sostener y lanzar la bola, ante los cosquilleos de ésta, las miradas de recelo de la pelirrosa, de las cuales él no parecía darse cuenta, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en hacer de maestro particular de la joven Rotten. La tarde pasó volando y ya era hora de despedirse…

- Chicos me tengo que ir ya - dijo Eriath mientras se despedía de todos.

-¡Adiós Eriath! –Dijo Ziggy dándole un abrazo- ¡Gracias por jugar!

-De nada pequeño, se bueno, ¿eh? –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo- Chicos, hasta mañana.

-¡Adiós Eriath! –Dijeron los otros chicos alegremente.

- Chao Eri – dijo Stephanie sin disimular su antipatía y aforrándose al brazo de Sportacus, él cual aún no se había despedido de la joven Retos Rotten.

-Chao Stephie –Dijo ignorando la sensación que sentía en su garganta al verles agarrados así… Creía haber comprendido algo, pero antes de poder atar cabos una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones…

-Eriath… -Ella miró por última vez en aquel día aquellos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa que a modo de despedida él había dibujado en sus labios. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Sportacus –Respondió perdiéndose en su mirada y tratando de no mirar su brazo unido al de la pelirrosa –Gracias por todo.

-Un placer –dijo en voz baja él sin dejar de mirarla mientras la muchacha se alejaba.

Caminó hasta casa de su hermano, juntando toda la información que había recopilado aquella tarde… Lo que él le había contado acerca de sus horas de sueño y su alimentación a base de Sporchuches, que no tomara azúcar… De repente se vio dudando ante si darle esa información a su hermano, pero entonces volvió hasta su mente la imagen del brazo de la pelirrosa cerrando el del joven, tan pegaditos… Todo encajaba: Sus miradas envenenadas, su inexplicable antipatía con ella cuando con el resto del mundo era tan agradable, el motivo por el cual él siempre accedía a ir con ella y ella nunca la invitaba… Entonces sintió una amargura que quiso ignorar negando con la cabeza y volviendo al principio, al motivo por el cual había entablado amistad con Sportacus… Y, tomando aire, bajo por las escaleras de la guarida.

- Hola Robbie –dijo bajando los últimos peldaños de un salto.

Él tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la tarde? –Preguntó de forma inquisitiva.

- Jugando un partido de bolos, -respondió con un deje de mano mientras lanzaba sus zapatos a la otra punta de la estancia y daba vueltas buscando algo que ponerse para dormir -¿por?

- ¿QUE? ¿CÓMO QUE JUGANDO A LOS BOLOS? ¡Los Retos Rotten no jugamos a nada!

- Robbie –dijo ella cansada mientras recogía un camisón de encima del sillón- ¡Déjame en paz! Traigo información interesante si la quieres… - añadió ella empezando a cabrearse.

-¡Oh! –Dijo él cambiando de tono- ¡Claro que la quiero!

- Pues… -Comenzó ella- la fuente principal de su vitalidad son las horas de sueño, así que si impides que duerma las horas suficientes…

-¡Eso ya lo he probado! –Escupió él.

- Vale, vale; -dijo cansinamente- pues… otro de sus secretos son las Sporchuches.

-¿Qué narices son las Sporruces?

-Sporchuches… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Fruta, verdura, ya sabes…

-Eso también lo he probado….

-Pues… no sé… Evita comer azúcar, quizá…

-¡Eso también lo sé! –Grito él, irritado.

-¡Y que más quieres que averigüe! –chilló ella estresada.

- No has sido de gran ayuda… Eres un poco inútil…

- Vete a…– la muchacha se quedó callada de repente, como pensativa- Espera… -Dijo dudosa…

-¿Qué? –Robbie la miraba con curiosidad- ¿Eriath?

-También… - titubeo ella recordando la imagen de Stephanie y Sportacus abrazados –la pelirrosa… Creo que tienen algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Qué es algo? ¿Un juguete?

_**Apunte de Nora: Si, el chico este creo que no ha leído nunca el Cosmopolitan**_

Eriath puso los ojos en blanco…

-Algo más que una amistad…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Qué están líados!

-Eso es una chorrada… ¿La pelirrosa y el Duende Azul? –Dijo riéndose- ¡Él es como su papaíto querido!

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Eriath sin disimular su alegría.

-¿En serio? –Repitió con sorna- Ni que eso importara… -Dijo con los ojos en blanco- ¿Solo eres capaz de esto?

-Mira Robbie, es todo lo que he averiguado por hoy y quedan más días, pero ahora estoy cansada así que si me disculpas me voy a dormir –Dijo alejándose con el camisón en el brazo.

Mientras tanto en la "superficie"…

- Sabes me cae bien Eriath- dijo Sportacus mientras acompañaba a una recelosa Stephanie hacia su casa.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó ella con los ojos como platos- ¿te cae bien la hermana de Robbie?

- Sí –sonrió él- pese a ser su hermana no es como él…

Stephanie hizo una mueca apunto de decir algo, pero él continuaba hablando, con la cabeza en otra parte

-Ella es todo lo contrario, no sé, es simpática, curiosa, amable… Un poco vaga, pero reconocerás que algo más activa que él y… -Sportacus continuó hablando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo…

-¿Stephanie? –Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que debía de hacer un buen rato que habían pasado la alcaldía… -Que raro –dijo en voz alta rascándose la nuca- no tiene por costumbre no despedirse…

_**Apunte de Nora: Sabemos que nuestro Superhéroe es ingenuo, así que por si os parecéis a él, deciros que la pelirrosa se ha ido indignada y celosa sin decir nada, cosa que nuestro poco avispado protagonista, estando ocupado pensando en Eriath, no ha sabido alertar.**_

Los días fueron pasando sin demasiadas novedades, Eriath se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Sportacus y los niños, ante las miradas recelosas de Stephanie y sus intentos de captar la atención del joven de ojos azules y las preguntas inquisitivas de Robbie que se acallaban cuando esta justificaba todo como parte del plan. Poco a poco la joven fue integrándose y llevándose bien con todos, a excepción de con Stephanie que, pese a que ya le dirigía la palabra de forma más amable, trataba de evitar su presencia y parecía alegrarse cuando ésta tenía que volver a la guarida de su hermano. Además de eso estaba Sportacus, por más que intentara ser objetiva, fiel a sus convicciones y a su propósito, cada día le era más difícil no sentir esas mariposas en la tripa cada vez que él posaba en ella su mirada marina o le dirigía una sonrisa, tenía que evitar ponerse roja y temblar cada vez que él la tocaba o hablaba con ella… Para justificarlos, Eriath se decía a si misma que eran por los nervios a ser descubierta, pero era algo que empezaba a resultarle una excusa barata incluso a ella.

Así pasaban los días, y Robbie, que empezaba a cansarse de que su hermana no le trajera ninguna novedad útil, volvió a sus antiguos métodos para tratar de librarse de Sportacus, todos, como siempre, resultando vanos, Eriath contemplaba de lejos las maniobras de su hermano, dudando de si podrían afectar a su amistad con Sportacus y los chicos, pero hasta ahora solo había recibido acusaciones por parte de la pelirrosa. Robbie parecía ignorar los comentarios de su hermana acerca de lo patético que resultaba con sus disfraces y absurdas maquinas que no servían para nada, pero entonces reparó en su último invento:

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, el echa a patadas en el culo 3333**_

A Robbie se le ilumino la mirada cuando posó los ojos en su última creación y oír la lluvia a fuera: tormenta… Sin duda acaba de tener un plan.

Eriath se había echado aquel día la siesta ante la propuesta de permanecer todo el tiempo que durara la tormenta sin poder salir de la guarida, y cuando se despertó no encontró a su hermano por ningún lado… Fue entonces cuando le dio un pálpito y, mirando por el tubo _**(Apunte de Nora: Telescopio o lo que sea.)** _vio a su hermano colocar el inventó sobre el árbol en el cual se encontraba atado el pequeño Ziggy. La chica contemplo la escena horrorizada y comprendió todo…

Los truenos resonaban junto con el llanto de Ziggy, quien trataba en vano de zafarse.

-Estate quieto niño –resopló Robbie- no va a pasarte nada, Sporcatus vendrá a salvarte.

-Pero me dan miedo las tormentas… -Gimió él- ¿Y por que está ahí esa máquina? ¡Es una trampa para Sportacus!

-¡Cállate! –Le espetó él girándose para ajustar su máquina.

En aquel momento Ziggy vio a Eriath asomarse por detrás del árbol.

-Chss- le indicó ella señalando a Robbie, que no les miraba.

Ella comenzó a desatar al pequeño, el cual, pese a su peso, pudo sostener en brazos, cuando su hermano se giró de nuevo hacia el árbol.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó furioso al ver a su hermana con el niño en brazos caminando hacia atrás.

-Robbie- Dijo ella mientras le esquivaba evitando que conectará su invento- Esta vez te has pasado.

-¡Eriath vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –Grito Robbie sin obtener respuesta, puesto que su hermana ya estaba lejos de ahí corriendo hacia la alcaldía.

_**Apunte de Nora: "Pipipipipipi" (El Cristal de Sportacus se ilumina y este lo mira, sumido en una revelación)**_

- Mi cristal –Resonó la voz del chico al ver que éste brillaba y se encendía sonando- alguien esta en apuros

_**Apunte de Nora: "Fiu fiu fiu" (Véase movimiento que hace Sportacus cuando va a salvar a alguien)**_

Con un salto se bajó del súper dirigible.

Eriath caminaba con Ziggy en brazos por las calles de Villapereza bajo la lluvia, el chico pesaba bastante y la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, ella solo llevaba su camisón, el cual se pegaba empapado a su piel haciéndola titiritar de frío. El viento soplaba en dirección contraria ralentizando el avance de ésta, que se sentía desfallecer, cuando de pronto se topó con una figura azul frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sportacus ante tal escena

- Es largo de contar, y él –dijo señalando con los ojos a Ziggy- necesita entrar en calor.

-Déjame a mí… - Sportacus cogió en brazos al niño, Eriath le frenó con un brazo.

-Vuelve, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿No es mejor hacerlo en la alcaldía?

Eriath pensó en la pelirrosa, sobrina del alcalde y negó con la cabeza…

-No, no puede ser ahí.

Ante la insistencia de ésta, Sportacus apoyó a Eriath en un muro

-Resguárdate aquí y espérame –dijo con dulzura- volveré.

Sportacus dio unos pasos hasta la alcaldía, a pocos metros de ellos, donde no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones puesto que tenía que apresurarse en volver a donde se encontraba Eriath. Dejo al niño en brazos de Stephanie quien, tras acostarlo, decidió asomarse, peligrosamente, a la ventana que daba a un muro donde Eriath, empapada, apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas ante un inclinado Sportacus que parecía asombrado con lo que fuese que ella le estaba contando.

-Sportacus… Te juro que yo no te conocía, si hubiera sabido que eras así… -Dijo ella llorando- Jamás habría pretendido nada así… Él era mi hermano, estaba desesperado y yo… Pero después te conocí y ahora…

-Eriath –Dijo él pausadamente levantándola a su altura y sujetándola de pie, con la espalda de ésta pegada al muro- yo…

-No Sportacus –Dijo ella callándole poniendo una mano sobre los labios de él –Déjame terminar –Suspiró llorosa- Sé que debes odiarme por lo que acabo de contarte pero Robbie está yendo demasiado lejos y lo que siento ahora por ti, Sportacus, me impide seguir a su lado… Pero sé que no me querrás al tuyo y…

En aquel momento el frío y la lluvia empezaron a hacer mella en la joven Retos Rotten que, sin poder terminar la frase, se desmayó en brazos de Sportacus.

Este la cogió, con intención de llevarla hacia la alcaldía pero, tras echarle una mirada al edificio, posó sus ojos sobre Eriath…

-Escalera –gritó mirando en dirección a su dirigible.

No pareció darse cuenta de que unos ojos observaban con recelo la escena desde el edificio de la alcaldía.


	3. Parte 3: ¡¡ACEPTALO VAGO!

El sol comenzaba a asomar entre las nubes una mañana más, sus rayos dorados despertaron a Eriath cuando comenzaron a azotarle en la cara. Ella se frotó los parpados y abrió poco a poco los ojos, extrañada al encontrarse con el sol iluminando la estancia, ya que este no se veía desde la guarida.

_**Apunte de Nora: Por que cierta gallega puso la primera vez que Eri se despertó que lo hizo con los rayos del sol, dato corregido ya que quedaría curioso que el sol hiciera las veces de despertador en UNA GUARIDA SUBTERRANEA ¬¬ (pero esto no tiene relevancia con la historia)**_

Miro extrañada a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba, y encontró la respuesta al incorporarse y ver a Sportacus haciendo flexiones. Ella se quedó algo pillada, tratando de recordar el por que se encontraba allí, cuando él reparo en su presencia.

-¡Oh, ya te has despertado!- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¡Buenos días!

-Bu… Buenos días –dijo Eriath algo confusa mientras trataba de levantase de la cama, fue entonces cuando, al tropezarse con la ropa que llevaba puesta, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su camisón, sino una camiseta blanca con unas rayas azules y un pantalón en dos tonos diferentes de azul, la ropa le quedaba bastante grande por lo que, al tratar de levantarse, el tropiezo con los pantalones largos y el mareo que sintió le hicieron desistir en su intento de abandonar la cama, en su lugar se sentó incorporada. - ¿Y mi camisón? – preguntó extrañada.

-¡Ah ya! ¡Lo debí dejar por algún sitio de por aquí -respondió él inocentemente –Estaba tan mojado que podrías haber cogido una pulmonía, así que te cambié –continuó como si nada- pero no se sirvió de mucho ya que aún así tienes fiebre, te puse el termómetro mientras dormías.

- Eh… Gracias – contestó ella sin saber exactamente si era eso lo que debía decir.

_**Apunte de Nora: Un tío buenorro, rubio, de ojos azules y prominentes músculos te quita un empapado camisón que marca todo tu cuerpo haciendo transparentar tu piel y, en vez de sobarte y "violarte" como sueñas en tus eróticas fantasías, te pone su ropa, la cual es 5 tallas más grande que la tuya, pero sí, sin duda se debe de dar las gracias ante este hecho.**_

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto él tendiéndole una bandeja llena de sándwiches, acompañados por un zumo de naranja y una manzana, y decorados con una rosa azul. Eriath se quedó mirando la flor sin saber bien que decir, pero acto seguido su estómago gruño alertándole del hambre que tenía, pues llevaba horas sin probar bocado; comenzó a comer con avidez pese a que no se tratara de su desayuno habitual.

Mientras tanto, en una guarida subterránea no muy lejos de allí, un intranquilo Robbie cavilaba dando vueltas en círculos… Parecía estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que no escuchó unos pasos ligeros a su espalda.

-¿Eriath? –Preguntó él girándose, pero, la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa en la que se tornó su rostro, pareció indicar que la visitante no era su hermana- ¿Tú? –Preguntó a la extraña sin salir de su asombro, ésta asintió, saliendo de las sombras y caminando con pasos suaves, casi coreográficos y de baile, hacia él.

-Robbie –dijo con voz femenina y juvenil- no soy tu persona favorita ni tú la mía, pero… Creo que debemos hablar.

_**Apunte de Nora: Uyuyuy, como se está poniendo esto… ¿Alguien más a parte de mi persona desea cocinar ensaladilla rosa triturada hoy?**_

Eriath había terminado de desayunar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sportacus continuaba allí, a su lado, y fue cuando creyó que había llegado la hora de aclarar bien las cosas.  
- Oye Sportacus… -comenzó Eriath sin saber muy bien que decir- Sobre lo de ayer… yo… - ella buscaba las palabras para continuar hablando, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera dar con ellas.

-Eriath, no te preocupes –dijo con una amarga sonrisa- Él es tu familia, la familia se apoya ante cualquier cosa…

- Ya pero se ha pasado –respondió apunto de llorar- Una cosa son sus ridículos intentos –Sportacus no pudo evitar reír ante la mención de Eriath acerca de lo patético que resultaba su hermano arremetiendo contra él- pero… Lo de poner a Ziggy en peligro… ¡Ha llegado demasiado lejos! Y además… -Ella agachó la cabeza para evitar que él alertara el tono que estaban tomando sus mejillas- Tú… Eres bueno y amable, si él quiere ser vago, ¡pues que lo sea solo! Pero… ¿Por qué no te deja en paz a ti no serlo?

-Demuestras objetividad diciendo todo esto –dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano- has sabido mirar por encima de los sentimientos fraternales y hacer lo que considerabas justo y correcto. No me conocías y probablemente antes de hacerlo simplemente era un obstáculo para tu hermano, al cual te unen años de convivencia y lazos de sangre, pero después has sabido juzgar las cosas por ti misma y actuar de forma conveniente y objetiva. Salvaste a Ziggy arriesgando, no solo tu vida, sino la relación con tu hermano. –Explicó él pausadamente- Y has tenido valor para contarme la verdad… Eso resulta admirable.

Eriath le miró sin poder creérselo del todo… Él, no solo no estaba enfadado, sino que comprendía sus motivos y le daba entender que había hecho lo correcto. Como no sabía replicar, decidió continuar explicándose…

-Pero ahora, después de habértelo contado todo y haber ayudado a Ziggy, él no querrá bajo ningún motivo que permanezca en su casa, no puedo quedarme a su lado… -Dijo con tristeza- Pero sé que tampoco puedo permanecer en el tuyo después de mi comportamiento, y lo comprendo –añadió antes de que él pudiera replicar- Ahora… ahora solo espero que Robbie no se lo diga a mi madre… Para ella el siempre fue el favorito –dijo con pesar- y si se entera de que hice algo en su contra… No podré ni si quiera volver a casa… Aunque bien pensado –suspiró ella- tampoco sé si es allí donde quiero estar…

-Eriath… Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras –Dijo Sportacus inclinándose más hacia ella- No tienes por que volver a un lugar en el que no quieras estar, y si Robbie de veras te aprecia tampoco ira a chivarle nada a su mamaíta, ya está mayorcito, ¿no? –Sonrió él- Y créeme, a veces se le cruzan los cables, pero lleva mucho tiempo en Villapereza y nunca ha resultado nadie herido, en el fondo hasta es un buen tío…

-¿Dices eso de mi hermano después de las putadas que trata de hacerte? –preguntó ella con los ojos como platos y sin entender.

-Tu hermano no es una mala persona, simplemente no tolera que los demás lleven una forma de vida que no sea la que él considera correcta –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- con el tiempo entenderá que lo que hace no está bien y aprenderá a aceptar a los demás como son, probablemente el hecho de que tú seas su hermana y estés a mi lado influya en ello… La familia es lo primero, ¿no?

-Entonces… -Eriath no sabía bien que decir- Verás Sportacus, no sé si es bueno que me quede aquí.

-Pero si ya está aclarado lo sucedido.

-No es por eso… -Ella se frotó la frente tratando de encontrar el modo de decir las cosas… -Yo… Tú… No sé si a Stephanie le gustará saber que estoy aquí, contigo.

-¿Stephanie? -Está vez era él quien no entendía nada. -¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Bueno… Creo que está muy claro…

Él la miró sin entender…

-Si mi novio se trajera a la hermana de su enemigo a vivir a su casa, tendría serios motivos para sentirme celosa y enfadarme con él, ¿no? –dijo ella, y, sin querer añadió en voz más baja- Más aún teniendo en cuenta que la hermana en cuestión siente algo por… -En aquel momento se calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar sin querer.- Sportacus yo… -Él posó un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo la callar…

-Chsst, Eri… -Dijo él susurrando y haciéndola temblar- Para empezar –continuó acercándose más a ella- Stephanie y yo somos buenos amigos… -explicó sonriendo de forma sincera- La conozco desde que llegó aquí a Villapereza siendo una niña, la he educado y enseñado, pero es… Como mi hermana pequeña, solo eso.

-Pero ella no parece sentir y pensar lo mismo que tú –indicó Eriath.

-¿Y que sí es así? –Repuso él- Yo no siento lo que ella por mí, si es que de verás ella lo siente…

-¿Cómo que si de verás lo siente?

-Creo que confunde sus sentimientos… -Explicó él- Llevamos juntos desde que era una niña, he sido su modelo a seguir y quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe… Es normal que confunda su admiración, pero la conozco; sé que se le pasará y comprenderá que siente por mí lo mismo que yo por ella: un enorme cariño de hermanos y una gran amistad que nos une, no creo que sienta por mí nada más, simplemente cree sentirlo… -Dijo él como si estuviera claro- Es normal que se confunda, es adolescente, Trixie y Stingie ya están juntos, Píxel y Ziggy son más pequeños que ella… -Enumeraba él tranquilamente- La mayor parte del tiempo está conmigo… Y no hay muchos más chicos aquí, por eso cree sentir algo y se aferra a ello para darle sentido a su adolescencia pero… Se dará cuenta sola de que no es así y todo volverá a la normalidad –concluyó Sportacus muy confiado de sus palabras.

**_Apunte de Nora: Y parecía tonto el muchacho, lo tiene claro desde el principio pero no dice nada, él mutis y to modosito, pero amos que si se da cuenta… ¡Si acaba de evaluar psicológicamente a la pelirrosa! Si es que…_**

-Y… Si sabes y crees eso que acabas de decirme… -preguntó Eriath- ¿Por qué no se lo dices también a ella?

-Por que no lo aceptará –respondió con tranquilidad- es algo de lo que tiene que darse cuenta ella sola… No me corresponde.

-Entonces… -Eriath seguía sin saber que decir ni si creérselo del todo- Ella y tú nunca…

-No –dijo él sin dejarla terminar la pregunta- nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros aparte de lo que acabo de decir. –Dijo con firmeza- Es más, yo… -de repente sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas- …es igual.

-No… -dijo Eriath mirándole con curiosidad- Dilo.

-Yo nunca he… -Él se pegó a su rostro, tanto que podían respirar mutuamente sus alientos, Eriath tuvo que controlarse para no desmayarse solo con sentir su respiración en sus labios.

-¿Tú nunca que? –preguntó casi sin voz mientras él la tomaba de la barbilla con una de sus manos y acariciaba su pelo con la otra.

-Nunca… Nunca he sentido deseos de hacer esto.

Y dicho esto selló los labios de ella con un roce de los suyos.

-Así que… -Continuó delineando los labios de Eriath con un dedo- nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora –añadió dándole un fugaz pico- que es cuando he sentido, deseado el impulso y ganas de hacerlo…

Y, antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él posó sus labios en los de ella de nuevo… Esta vez ella reaccionó entreabriendo sus labios para dejar a la lengua de él abrirse paso y enlazarse con la de ella, y posando sus manos en la nuca de él para profundizar más en el beso, que comenzó tierno para ir ganando intensidad hasta que empezaron a devorarse mutuamente con avidez y pasión, como si hubieran estado reprimiendo ese deseo de besarse durante mucho tiempo.

_**Apunte de Nora: En realidad solo unos meses, pero bueno, es que a estas edades la juventud esta muy a lo hormona con patas, comprendámosles… **_

Cuando sellaron el beso, se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos, -instantes en los que Eriath, nuevamente, navego en el mar de los de Sportacus- para después abrazarse, reposando ella su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, ignoraban cuanto tiempo habrían permanecido así cuando algo les sobresaltó:

-¡SPORRATUS!– tronó una voz demasiado familiar para ambos- ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!

Él miro por el telescopio, esperando ver a Robbie, pero lo que no se esperaba y si vio fue a Stpehanie junto a él, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Sportacus! –sonó la voz de Sthepanie a través del megáfono.

_**Apunte de Nora: Bautizado por Robbie como "pega voces 2001**"_

-¡Sportacus será mejor que termines con todo esto! –Volvió a gritar Stephanie- ¡Ha llegado lejos!

Eriath apartó al chico del telescopio para poder mirar…

-Oh… -Dijo ella golpeándose la cara- Mierda.

-¡ERIATH RETOS ROTTEN! –Esta vez era la voz de Robbie la que hablaba -¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y DEJA DE ENSUCIAR NUESTRO APELLIDO!

-¿Cómo demonios hago para bajar? –Preguntó Eriath resignada.

-No tienes por que hacerlos respondió él.

-Sí, sí que debo. –Contrarió ella- Creo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-En ese caso… -Dijo Sportacus abrazándola- No bajarás sola.

-Sportacus –Replicó Eriath- Tú si que no tienes por que hacerlo… Yo te metí en esto y soy yo quien debe sacarte.

-Tonterías –Dijo él agarrándola con fuerza mientras abría la puerta- Estamos juntos en esto desde el principio… -añadió con un fugaz beso- ¡Escalera! –Y, con Eriath en brazos, Sportacus descendió al suelo desde el dirigible.

-Bien Robbie –Dijo ella terminando su descenso de un salto y soltándose suavemente de los brazos de Sportacus, el cual miraba a Stephanie sin poder creerla allí- Aquí me tienes. –Eriath dijo esto con los brazos cruzados y una enorme firmeza en la voz, tanta que a su hermano se le olvidó durante unos instantes el motivo que le había traído allí.

-Eriath… -Comenzó él- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con… -Miró a Sportacus buscando un buen adjetivo con el que calificarle, pero, dado lo escaso que parecía ser su vocabulario, no lo encontró- con… éste?

-Éste tiene nombre –Dijo Eriath fríamente- Y creo que está muy claro que es lo que estamos haciendo –añadió dejándose abrazar por él.

-¡Sportacus! –Dijo Stephanie con los ojos como platos sin poder creer la escena- Tú… ¿Cómo has podido?

-Stephanie, creo que eso debería decirlo yo –Dijo señalándoles a Robbie y a ella con la mirada- ¿o no?

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza, casi arrepentida, pero enseguida volvió a la carga:

-Era lo que debía de hacer, ambos habéis llegado muy lejos –se excusó- ¡Tú eres un superhéroe, el héroe de los deportes: eres activo, llevas una vida sana… y ella… ella es una Retos Rotten! –Dijo ella como si fuese obvio- ¡No tiene sentido!

-¿Por qué motivo no lo tiene, según tú?

-Pues… -titubeó ella- ¡Por mí! ¡Por nosotros!

-¿Acaso que quiera a Eriath –preguntó él ante la mirada asombrada y emocionada de la mencionada, quien tembló ante esas palabras pegándose más a él- significa que no podemos seguir siendo amigos, Stephanie?

-¿Amigos? –Preguntó incrédula –Creía que significaba más para ti.

-Claro que significas más para mí –dijo él, pero, antes de que ella sonriera y dijera algo más, aclaró- eres como mi hermana.

-¿Yo soy como tu hermana y la hermana de tu mayor enemigo es algo más para ti? ¿No te das cuenta de que es surrealista?

-Pues yo lo veo muy real –dijo abrazando a Eriath con más fuerza- ¿vosotros no?

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA, MALDITO DUENDE AZUL! –Gritó Robbie acercándose a ellos.

-Robbie –dijo tranquilamente Eriath- creo que eso debo pedírselo yo y, sinceramente… No siento ningún deseo de hacerlo –dijo correspondiendo a Sportacus en el abrazo.

-¡ESTÁS MANCHANDO NUESTRO APELLIDO Y LINAJE! –Vociferó él sin necesidad de usar su megáfono- ¿¡QUE DIRÁ NUESTRA POBRE MADRE CUANDO SE ENTERE!?

-¡OH! ¡COMO NO! –Dijo ella ante esto último - ¡VAS A DECIRSELO A MAMAÍTA! ¿VERDAD? –Rió ella chillando- Rottie no puede solucionar las cosas solo, el niño de mama tiene que ir a chivarle el cuento… "Mami, Eri ha sido mala, castígala" –imitó ella- ¿No es cierto, Rottie? Siempre, siempre has sido el favorito y te aprovechabas de ello… -A ella le salían lágrimas de rabia de los ojos- Cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo contigo, cada vez que hacía algo que tú no considerases "Rotten" cualquier cosa… Siempre ibas con el cuento, aprovechándote de ser el favorito, para aplastar así mis inquietudes, motivaciones y convertirme en… -A Eriath parecían estar acabándosele las palabras- ¡en alguien como tú!

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO!? –Gritó él, furioso- ¡¿A qué te refieres con "alguien como yo", eh?!

-¡Un vago! ¡Eso eres!

-¡Eso somos los Rotten! –Repuso él- ¿Vas a negar que tú también lo eres?

-No –respondió con dureza- pero no voy a negar que lo soy mucho menos que tú y que mamá, no voy a negar que yo si tengo inquietudes –dijo ella- Vale, jamás tendré la actividad y fuerza de Sportacus o la admirable condición física de Stephanie –añadió dirigiéndose por primera vez a la pelirrosa, quien se quedó asombrada ante lo que Eriath acaba de decir de ella- jamás seré como ellos… ¡pero tampoco como tú! –Puntualizó- Eso es lo que no entiendes… Que nadie tiene que ser como nadie para llevarse bien. Tú quieres ser vago, vale, pero ¿por qué tienes que obligar a todo el pueblo a serlo también? –Chilló ella- Los niños tienen inquietudes, disfrutan jugando y haciendo cosas… Sportacus vive para el deporte y una vida sana, Stephanie sigue ese modelo, pero en cambio Ziggy, por ejemplo, come golosinas y no se reprochan esas cosas mutuamente… ¡Se aceptan tal y como son! Y te aceptan a ti también –dijo sin dejar a Robbie replicar- nadie te ha impedido ser vago, nadie te ha obligado a que hagas nada con ellos que no quieras, eres tú quien, aburrido por que tu pereza no te da nada interesante que hacer, te dedicas a observar y espiar todos sus movimientos y destrozar tus planes para, ya de paso, tratar de echar a Sportacus, al que consideras el "líder" o el culpable de "esta desgracia" cuando en realidad ellos no se meten contigo… Se llama tolerancia, se llama convivencia… ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Robbie se quedó mirándola, sin saber bien que decir, Stephanie, avergonzada, solo miraba al suelo, incapaz de contemplar a Eriath y Sportacus abrazados y toparse con la mirada acusadora de él…

-Esto no va a quedar así –dijo el hermano Rotten por fin- ¡Juro que no va a quedar así! –concluyó alejándose sin mirarles y seguido de una llorosa Stephanie.

-¡Robbie espera! –Dijo la pelirrosa mientras corría tras él y estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Él se giró hacia la pelirrosa-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó él, casi harto- ¡Ya has visto a tu duendecito! ¡Vuelve por él! Yo no puedo hacer más ahora.

-No es eso… Es que yo…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Yo lo di todo por él, Robbie…

-Eso ya me lo has dicho en MI casa… -Repuso él- Y tú, niña tonta, creías serlo todo para él también, ¿verdad? –Dijo él metiendo el dedo en la llaga- creías que podríamos utilizarte para "hacerle reaccionar" ¡pues ya has visto que no! –Gritó él- niña estúpida me das pena…

Stephanie rompió a llorar y Robbie casi se sintió culpable, pero pareció no querer admitirlo puesto que en lugar de mirarla comenzó a observar con sumo interés el megáfono que llevaba en las manos.

-Tienes razón –dijo ella al fin- Siempre estuve a su lado, convencí a mis amigos para que siguieran sus consejos, Trixie y Stingi acabaron juntos, y yo deje de lado a Ziggy y a Píxel por estar haciendo cosas con Sportacus, para que no se sintiera solo… -Lloró ella- Siempre siguiendo sus entrenamientos sin rechistar, aunque no me apeteciera y estuviera cansada, siempre replicando a mis amigos cuando ellos querían seguir tus juegos y no los de él, creándome la apariencia de una repelente marimandona… Sí, yo lo hacía todo por él –dijo con amargura- Y él… Él me lo agradece así. –Y, mirando a Robbie añadió- Y ella… ¡Es tu hermana! ¿Vas a permitirle al Duende Azul manchar vuestro nombre así, sin más?

-Creo que no queda más remedio, ¿o tienes algún plan? Hemos intentado utilizarte a ti para hacerle reaccionar y no ha servido –escupió él- no eres su punto flaco, Stephanie, aunque te duela, creo que prefiere a mi hermana –dijo con asco y amargura.

-Un momento… -Dijo Stephanie de repente, como si acabará de iluminarse- ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu hermana!

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué esta con un asqueroso duende azul saltarín? –Preguntó con sarcasmo- Eso ya lo se, niña, y no puedo hacer nada para que cambie de idea y tengas libre a sporrata para correr tras su amor.

-¡No Robbie! ¡No es eso!

-¿¡Entonces qué?! –Se impacientó él- ¡Estás empezando a hartarme!

-¿Hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar, Robbie, para recuperar el honor de tu familia, a tu hermana y librarte de Sportacus?

-Hasta donde sea necesario –respondió firmemente- Y… -añadió con malicia- Hasta dónde tú consideres que eres capaz de llegar para luchar por el amor de tu duendecillo…

-Entonces escucha, por que tengo un plan.

_**Apunte de Nora: Chararan… Chan chan chan… (Musiquita de suspense) ¡Esto esta que arde! ¿Ensalada rosa, por favor?**_

- Eri, tranquila, acabara aceptándolo… – decía Sportacus en un tono que intentaba llevar a la chica a la calma. Ésta, en cambio, daba vueltas histérica y arrojaba cosas, conteniendo las lágrimas

-¿¡QUE VA A ACEPTAR ÉL!? –Contestó gritando- ¡No acepta ni su condición de vago mucho menos va a aceptar lo nuestro!

-Creo que querer que seamos todos vagos indica que si que acepta eso –puntualizó Sportacus, y, ante la mirada fulminante de la chica, que buscaba que más tirar por la estancia, añadió- Eriath, tirando mis cosas no vas a solucionar nada.

-¿¡Y TÚ QUE SABES!? –Recriminó ella- ¡Tú estás ahí tan… tan tranquilo! –Gemía ella- ¡Claro! Como el señorito no tiene familia intolerante, ¿qué va a saber él? ¡No sabes nada!

-No. No tengo familia intolerante –dijo encogiéndose de hombros - En realidad… -Añadió amargamente- No tengo familia de ningún tipo.

Eriath se dio cuenta entonces de lo que acaba de decir…

-Sportacus… -dijo jadeando y apunto de llorar- yo… -se disculpó posando su mano en el hombro del chico- Lo siento… No debí decir eso…

-No es nada, Eriath –respondió con una sonrisa amarga- Estabas fuera de ti, no sabías lo que decías… Y… -agachó la cabeza- sin embargo tienes razón: puedo tratar de entender como te sientes pero en realidad no puedo llegar a saberlo del todo…

-Pero… -Eriath rompió a llorar- Estas aquí para entenderme, eso es lo que importa y yo en cambio soy una desagradecida…

-No Eri –la abrazó él- No… De verdad que no… Además –Él la sonrió con ternura –Tú ahora eres toda la familia que necesito.

Ella continuaba sollozando…

-No sé que voy a hacer, Sportacus –decía mientras empapaba la camiseta de este con sus lágrimas- Si Robbie no lo acepta, si mi familia se entera… Me desheredaran y no tendré nada, ni un lugar a donde ir…

-Me tienes a mí –dijo él acariciándole el pelo- pero entendería que me dejases por tu familia, si es lo que crees correcto y necesario.

Eriath le miro a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas:

-Eso, Sportacus, no vuelvas a decirlo jamás –dijo con firmeza- ni en broma. Yo nunca te dejaré, por nada ni por nadie.

Sportacus acarició el pelo de Eriath y, con la yema de los dedos, seco las lágrimas de sus ojos tiernamente, una nueva lágrima de ella rodó por su mejilla, siendo besada al momento por Sportacus, entonces ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esta vez sin llorar y, como si no sintiera deseos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera aquella le besó…


	4. Parte 4: El Final

A diferencia de la primera vez, este beso que, como los otros, comenzó con ternura, se llenó de algo diferente: Se besaban con ansia, con deseo, como si en aquel momento no tuvieran control sobre si mismos más que para aquello. Eriath apretó a Sportacus por la nuca, como tratando de así llegar más hondo en el beso, y éste tomó las caderas de ella pegándola más hacia él, como si quisieran quedarse pegados. Él se desprendió de sus labios para dirigir los suyos hacia el cuello de Eriath, quien soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la presión de la boca de Sportacus en esa zona y, acariciando la nuca de éste con una mano, deslizo la otra por el pecho de él obligándole a desprenderse de su camiseta y acariciando por primera vez el musculoso torso desnudo con él que durante los últimos meses había estado soñando. Él, por su parte, introdujo sus manos por dentro de los pantalones azules que, tan solo una noche antes, había puesto a Eriath para aferrarse a las nalgas de la chica y hacerla desprenderse de dichos pantalones para después subir acariciándola su espalda sin abandonar con sus labios su cuello y desprenderla de la camiseta, sosteniéndola por las caderas se inclinó bajando por la yugular hasta el escote y perdiéndose en él cierre de su sujetador, una vez desabrochado, fue Eriath quien se encargó de bajar sus manos por la espalda de Sportacus hasta su cintura deshaciéndose de los pantalones de éste, quien avanzó hacia delante sin dejar de presionarla hacia sí mientras continuaban besándose y se separó unos segundos de los labios y la piel de Eriath para susurrar algo que hizo que, a sus espaldas, una cama descendiera desde la pared, entonces, mirándola a los ojos se deslizaron hacia las sábanas, quedando él encima del cuerpo semidesnudo de ella, deslizó su cara por los senos de ella, deleitándose y tomándose su tiempo con cada uno de ellos mientras sus manos bajaban por el vientre de la chica y acariciaban el encaje de sus braguitas, ya humedecidas, dejando así que escaparan de la boca de Eriath los primeros suspiros de placer. Cuando terminó de recorrer su cuerpo, sus muslos, sus piernas, sus labios, su vientre, sus pechos… Cuando finalizó de trazar un mapa sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, posó sus manos entre las piernas de ella y, suavemente, con delicadeza, deslizó sus bragas a través de sus tobillos, Eriath se sonrojó al sentirse por primera vez completamente desnuda ante un hombre, ante lo cual él sonrió besándola con ternura en la frente para después deslizar sus labios hacia esa intimidad, haciendo que Eriath, presionando entre sus piernas la cabeza de Sportacus con sus manos, perdiera el control y empezara a gemir de placer, buscando con sus manos el sexo del chico y, acariciándolo sobre la tela de los boxers, deshacerse de ellos y, una vez quedando ambos desnudos, colocarse nuevamente él encima de ella, para buscar la entrada hacia su intimidad y penetrar en su interior con suavidad pero con firmeza, sin abandonar su viril seguridad al toparse con una resistencia que, ante un leve quejido de dolor por parte de la muchacha, él supo pasar para, junto a los jadeos, gemidos, y movimientos de caderas de ambos, olvidarse, por completo, de todo lo que les rodeaba y, juntando sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos una y otra vez, entre besos y embestidas, entre suspiros y caricias, terminar juntos llegando al clímax a la vez y desfalleciéndose, él sobre ella y ella con su cuerpo pegado a las sábanas por él sudor, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose, por primera vez para ambos, uno.

Era la primera vez que Robbie Retos Rotten iba a usar aquel buzón, la primera y, se decía a si mismo, la última. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Stephanie le había dado cerró el papel formando un royo dentro de un tubo y lo introdujo en el buzón.

Eriath y Sportacus continuaban recostados en la cama, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, quien con una mano acariciaba el cabello de la chica y con la otra la sujetaba fuerte por la cintura, de repente el tubo se posó, disparado, en sus cabezas.

-Tengo Correo – dijo él en un tono susurrado, abriendo el tubo –Vaya- añadió mientras lo leía sorprendido-Es para ti

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó ella mientras cogía la carta, teniendo un presentimiento sobre quien era su autor.

"_Eriath, debemos hablar._

_Ven a verme a la guarida, SOLA._

_Robbie"_

Se levantó a toda prisa y busco su ropa _**(Apunte de Nora: Bueno, mejor dicho, la ropa que Sportacus le había prestado… ¿Alguien más cree que en Villapereza hace falta un Zara Woman?)** _esparcida por todo el dirigible, una vez tuvo todas las prendas empezó a vestirse y, al ver que Sportacus hacía lo mismo se giró hacia él:

- Voy sola

- No voy a…

- Debo ir sola, es lo que ha pedido –explicó- No va a querer hablar conmigo si te ve, -no le dejó replicar y finalizó con resignación- Creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto cuando antes…

- Ten cuidado – dijo él mientras la abrazaba

- No me pasara nada –sonrió ella- es mi hermano –e, imitando al muchacho, enumeró- los lazos de sangre, la convivencia, bla bla bla, ¿recuerdas? –dijo dándole un beso de despedida – vuelvo pronto.

- Escalera – gritó Eriath, que ya se estaba familiarizando con el uso del dirigible.

Eriath vislumbró a pocos pasos la guarida, ya faltaba poco, pensaba, cuando, de repente alguien la cogió por detrás. Intentó zafarse pero entonces vio a Stephanie, quien lanzó un lazo de cuerda _(Apunte de Nora: Sí, de color rosa) _atando a la muchacha.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? - preguntó la chica

- Nada, que te incumba – dijo en tono borde.

-¿Como ostias no me incumbe si es a mi a la que tienes atada?

-Tranquila –añadió una voz en sus espaldas, voz que Eriath identificó como la de su hermano- No va a pasarte nada –añadió mientras la introducía en una especie de jaula, a simple vista normal, con barrotes delante y atrás, pero las paredes laterales eran diferentes: estaban cubiertas de pinchos.

-¿Me metes en un… zulo con pinchos, y dices que no me va a pasar nada?

-Si tu amado Sportacus de verás te quiere, renunciará a quedarse en la ciudad contigo a cambio de que yo detenga mi "jaula trituradora" –Explicó Robbie- Si por el contrario no te ama, se quedará pese a creer que eso significa tu muerte. –Y antes de que Eriath dijera nada- pero eres mi hermana y todo eso, a mamá no le gustaría que murieras así que, si se niega a irse pararé yo mismo la maquina igualmente.

-¿Entonces para qué haces esto?

-Para demostrarte que tu relación con él no tiene futuro –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- si se niega a irse pese a que suponga tu "muerte" significará que no te ama, y romperás esa relación una vez estés fuera del… zulo con pinchos, quiero decir –añadió corrigiéndose- de la "jaula trituradora."

-¿Crees que voy a permitírtelo? –Preguntó Eriath –No voy a permitir que engañes a Sportacus con un truco así.

-Sí –dijo Robbie –temía que no quisieses cooperar así que ya lo tenía pensado… ¿Sthephanie?

La pelirrosa amordazó _(**Apunte de Nora: ¿Con esparadrapo y algodón de que color? ¡Correcto: rosa!)** _a la joven Rotten mientras su hermano echaba el candado a la "jaula trituradora" **_(Apunte de Nora: Al zulo con pinchos, coño ¬¬)_**

Ella trató, en vano, de desatarse y desamordazarse, pero en aquel momento las paredes laterales empezaron a moverse, avanzando hacia su cuerpo.

_**Apunte de Nora: "Pipipipipipi" (El Cristal de Sportacus se ilumina y este lo mira, sumido en una revelación)**_

- Mi cristal –Resonó la voz del chico al ver que éste brillaba y se encendía sonando- alguien esta en apuros.

_**Apunte de Nora: "Fiu fiu fiu" (Véase movimiento que hace Sportacus cuando va a salvar a alguien)**_

No le hizo falta mirar por el telescopio para saber de que se trataba y, siguiendo a su corazón, con un salto se bajó del súper dirigible.

-¡Sportacus! –Stephanie corrió al encuentro del muchacho al verle venir corriendo desde lejos -¡Es Robbie! –Gimió ella- Tiene a Eriath atrapada y solo parará su maquina si te vas de Villapereza.

Él apartó de un empujón a la chica y siguió avanzando, Trixie y Stingie estaban abrazados al lado de Píxel y Ziggy, que contemplaban la escena con horror mientras Robbie, postrado al lado del zulo con pinchos, se mantenía impasible ante los movimientos de su hermana..

-¡¡¡ROBBIE!!!-tronó Sportacus– ¡Sueltala! ¡Es tu hermana! ¿Como puedes pensar en hacerle daño a tu propia sangre?

- No le pasará nada si de verás te importa –dijo con un tono irónico – Está en tus manos escoger: Si te quedas en la ciudad, ella muere en breves minutos aplastada por esto –dijo señalando el zulo con pinchos– Pero si te marchas de la ciudad para siempre.

- ¿Hasta cuando dices? – preguntó Stingie

-¡¡¡HASTA SIEMPRE!!!–Gritó Robbie – pararé la maquina y ella podrá volver a casa, conmigo, su familia.

Stephanie llegó de nuevo a la altura de Sportacus:

-Sportacus –susurró en voz muy baja para que Robbie, ocupado nuevamente en su aparato, no pudiera oírles- Es una trampa de Robbie, no tienes por que irte… No va a matar a su hermana, lo hace para que te vayas, no tienes que irte…

-Stephanie, déjame –espetó él.

-Pero Sportacus… ¡No puedes dejarme! –Gimió ella- ¡No puedes irte y abandonarme así!

-ROBBIE –dijo él, mirando a Eriath y diciéndole "te quiero" con labios mudos" -¡ME VOY!

Stephanie le miró incrédulo, junto a los niños, pero Robbie sonrió con satisfacción y se dispuso a parar la maquina… Pero, cuando intento accionar la palanca, ésta se atascó.

-¡¡¡No puedo pararla!!!– vocifero el – ¡Spotatus!

Sportacus le miró, tratando de adivinar si se trataba de otra de sus artimañas o era cierto.

-¡¡¡QUE ES ENSERIO!!!– grito él

Sportacus se dirigio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Robbie.

- ¿Como se supone que se para? – pregunto él.

- Tienes que tirar de aquí – dijo señalando una palanca- pero está atascado.

Sportacus puso todas sus fuerzas pero, en lugar de desatascar la palanca, ésta se rompió.

-Mierda… -Entonces se fijo en unos tablones que estaban al lado de Stephanie- ¡Stephanie! –le gritó a la pelirrosa, mientras la maquina estaba a punto de aplastar a Eriath –Por favor… Por la amistad que nos une.

La pelirrosa le miró, acto seguido posó sus ojos en Eriath y les dio la espalda.

-¡Stephanie! –gritaron Sportacus y Robbie al unísono, creyéndolo vano.

Entonces, inesperadamente, ella se giro lanzando dos tablones que frenaron las paredes laterales durante unos segundos y le lanzó a Sportacus una manzana.

-Gracias –dijo él mirándola mientras, tras engullir la manzana, conseguía separar con las manos los barrotes de la jaula para sacar a Eriath justo a tiempo. Él la desató mientras se abrazaban y besaban con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿Y tú?

-Sí pero… -Él la besó una vez más, resignado- Debo cumplir mi promesa, abandono la ciudad –dijo separándose de ella con pesar.

-No… Sportacus… -ella le abrazó con fuerza- ¡Si te vas me voy contigo!

Robbie se acercó a ellos con una mirada de asco.

-¡Está bien! –dijo con gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca. – No me hagáis vomitar con vuestro dramatismo empalagoso… -añadió gesticulando- Sportachus, veo que de verás quieres a mi hermana… Abandonabas esta ciudad, tus ideales y a tus amigos por ella… Yo la quiero –Miró a su hermana- No, Eriath, no repetiré que te quiero –y nuevamente a Sportacus- Y por tanto quiero lo mejor para ella. No pienso cambiar ni dejar de ser vago –advirtió- pero… me disculpó por casi haberla asesinado, te doy las gracias por salvarla y –dijo con resignación- sí, acepto lo vuestro, sí…

Eriath abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, éste la apartó fingiendo un gesto de asco.

-Vale, vale, ¡pero suéltame niña!

Ella rió y abrazó a Sportacus pero, en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos:

-Sportacus… yo… -la pelirrosa se dirigió a él sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara- Lo siento.

-Stephanie –dijo él abrazándola- Estabas confundida, pero has comprendido tus sentimientos y has antepuesto a ellos lo correcto. Tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, los amigos se perdonan.

-Gracias, Sportacus –le abrazó ella cariñosamente –Eriath… -dijo mirando a la chica- Perdóname, no he sido justa contigo y… Creo que Sportacus, mi mejor amigo, se merece a alguien tan buena como tú. Espero que sepas perdonarme.

-Claro que sí, Stephanie –sonrió ella- si perdoné a éste elemento –dijo señalando a su hermano- es obvio que a ti también.

-Robbie –Stephanie se acercó al chico –creo que debemos irnos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –preguntó él tontamente.

-Robbie… -insistió ella señalando a Sportacus y Eriath con la mirada- ¡Qué sobramos, leches!

-Oh… Vaya… -dijo él.

Stephanie pasó su brazo por la cintura de Robbie quien, sin saber bien que hacer, posó el suyo sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Venga Robbie, vamonos –sonrió ella. -Hasta luego, chicos.

Eriath y Sportacus sonrieron a modo de despedida mientras Stephanie y Robbie, se alejaban caminando muy juntitos bajo la puesta del sol.

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, se acabarán liando, lo he dejado en final abierto, queda más guay…**_

Unas semanas más tarde el dirigible azul flotaba entre las nubes por el cielo del mismo color, y, en su interior, dos jóvenes se besaban sonrientes.

-Y bien, Sporty –dijo la chica- Ahora que Mister Retos y la pelirrosa han enterrado el hacha de guerra (a saber para qué) ¿En qué piensa emplear ahora su tiempo el superhéroe de Villapereza?

-Difícil pregunta, Eri –sonrió él-creo que… mmm… ¡Mesa! -Dijo abrazando a la chica y sentándola encima de la mesa- deberíamos pensar en el futuro de Villapereza, alguien tendrá que sustituirme cuando me jubilé y dudo que Stephanie sea la indicada ahora que convive con cierto regente de la pereza…

-¿Y bien? –Dijo ella abrazando la espalda de Sportacus y atrapando la cintura de él con sus piernas -¿Qué propone entonces usted, héroe del deporte?

Él la besó en los labios…

-Sembrar futuro, querida –Dijo inclinándola sobre la mesa y volviendo a besarla- ¿Empezamos?

-Cuando quieras.

**FIN**

_**Apunte de Nora: Sí, van a echar un polvo y a tener un mini Sportacus 11, dejadles follar tranquilos cotillas, coñe…**_


End file.
